The purpose of the application for Phase II FRESP funding is to continue the work begun in the first funding period. While a significant amount of progress has been made, additional support provided through Phase II would enable the P.I. to enhance the culture and climate for research that exist as a result of the first three years of work associated with FRESP I support. Specifically, activities for Phase II would include (1) continuing to establish much needed policies and procedures for more effective Office of Sponsored Programs, (2) sponsoring 2 proposal-writing workshops for faculty, members of HCOP and FGAMP as well as students recommended by division chairs, (3) presenting weekly radio interviews with faculty and student researcher in order to inform the larger college community of their efforts (4) holding 1-hour weekly sessions called TIPS (Transferring Information for Proposal Success) in order to sustain the open communication between faculty, staff, and students begun in Phase I, (5) sponsoring 3 annual research recognition programs that will include students alongside their faculty sponsors, (6) sponsoring one Contracts Workshop, (7) publishing 12 additional issues of the OSP newsletter and adding a student research activity page, and (8) publishing 3 annual faculty research journals.